To You I'm Devoted
by xStarletx
Summary: Aria Rayne is the best in the business except for one incident over 14 years ago She's at Hogwarts to Protect Harry Potter though it's clear she'd rather not But it's how i first met her and i wouldn't change that for the world - CxOC - Review PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Well here it is! I'm finally back, I've revamped this one. I saw maybe half of the fourth movie, and refuse to see the rest, but Cedric is a cutie, so I've made this bout him. Now I know he's also in Twilight, but I only put that together yesterday (yea I know I'm slow) but neways, just REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a clear night, the night of the Yule ball, so it surprised everyone when a crack of thunder was heard and the doors to the courtyard swung open. The cold winter wind whipped into the grand hall, and then she was there. Black cape billowing out behind her, her black eyes narrowed into angry slits, her tall black gothic boots covered in unnecessary buckles clicked as she walked. Everyone stopped dancing when she walked into the hall, the music stopped all together. Our headmaster Dumbledor stood to great her. She stalked up to his table and opened her arms wide and suddenly a mass of red letters fell onto the table. There looked to be millions of howlers there, she snapped her fingers and they all opened at once. The words were mashed together making them unintelligible but the voice was none other the Dumbledor's himself. She snapped her fingers again and the letters all disintegrated, it made me wonder, if she could do this the entire time, why hadn't she just done so in the first place?

"I thought I told you I would not be doing you anymore favors, you are not on the ledger and I am therefore not entitled to do anything I didn't want to. If I get one more howler Albus I swear to God, I'll make you wish you never woke me." She snarled, pointing one of her black nailed claws at her. Albus didn't waver, though I would have if I had to stare that down.

"I take it you have brought your book?" He asked instead. The girl sighed and her hands disappeared into her vast cloak and returned with a massive leather bound tome covered in dust and cobwebs. Dumbledor chuckled.

"You never cease to amuse me." He whispered to her. I glanced around to our fellow classmates, everyone was hanging on every word, just as I was.

"Albus Dumbledor." She named to the book. In a flash the book opened and flipped to an page somewhere in the middle. The girl pointed to the pages.

"You see, all fifteen marks have been crossed out." She declared. "I have no ties to you. I would prefer it if you were to refrain from sending me anymore self combusting letters."

"Dumbledor." Our headmaster whispered to the book, suddenly the page flipped, and the girls triumphant smile faded.

"You slimy old goat! You marked down under a different name then the previous entries." She snarled picking up the book.

"And all I ask is that you watch one of my students." Dumbledor stated. I felt my blood boil, watch one of his students? So she'd be here? For a while? I could definitely get used to that.

"But a Potter? Is this another case that's going to up and die on me like the last wards you gave me?" she asked. Potter, of course, that lucky bastard got everything. Except Cho, Cho was with me, not him, though I knew Potter wanted her too.

"It's not in my knowledge whether or not he'll die, I do believe that's up to you." Dumbledor whispered waving Harry over.

"This is Harry Potter." Dumbledor introduced. I watched Harry stick out his hand to her, but she didn't take it.

"Come on now Aria, be polite." Dumbledor warned.

"You look like your father. Are you going to give me trouble like him?" She asked Harry. I belated realized that Aria must be her name. Harry shook his head, he looked terrified, and he had a right to be.

"Good. My name is Aria, Aria Rayne. I'm the last Wiccan alive and consequently the most powerful witch alive. You so much as even try to step out of line like your father did I will make your life a living hell you understand?" She warned. Harry nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." He whispered. Aria moved away from him.

"I'll be taking my lodgings in the lake, as always, I take it my abode is still sunk?" She asked Dumbledor, who nodded the affirmative to her question. She took her leave, and no one moved to follow her, no one knew how she'd react if she were to be followed. A few minutes went by and then there was an earth shaking rumbling. Everyone jumbled out of the grand hall and out into the courtyard.

She was standing in front of the lake, her hands raised up, and from the depths of the lake came a large castle. Water cascaded from the windows, and was flowing out of the front door, at the edge of the lake a path emerged. I watched her walk across the water to her castle and disappear inside. I could only imagine what was going on inside, and for the first time in my life, I wished I could be Harry Potter.

"Come on Cedric, I'm cold." Cho whispered to me. Ever the gentlemen I ushered her back inside, while running my hands up and down her goose-bumped arms to keep her warm. Though I spend most of the time dancing with Cho, my mind was obsessing over Aria, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Wow people really don't like this one, this one's doing as bad as my Twilight fic well if you like it review plz :) I should have at least one or two reviews by now. Thanks guys. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, the students that had stayed home for Christmas break, which was many more than usual considering the two schools that had come to join them for the Triwizard Cup and those who had stayed for the Yule Ball. Everyone was twittering about Aria, who wasn't present at the current moment while glancing over to Harry who was trying to ignore the gossip swirling around him. I sat at my table, my friends were talking about her as well.

"So how did you get on with Cho last night?" One asked. I stared at my friend my mind just not taking in anything that didn't involve Aria.

"Uh, fine." I replied, returning to my eggs. I hadn't slept well, Aria had haunted me in my dreams. There was a sudden bang that echoed through the great hall. Everyone's head whipped up and there she was in all her leather bound glory crouched up on the Gryffindor table. She was staring down at Harry who was staring at her, his mouth open showing off his half eaten boiled egg, in horror. Her large heeled boots were dripping mud onto the wooden table top, her black cape was splattered with mud, odd because it was snowing outside, where would she have found mud? With another thunk she was sitting beside Harry, who lost a bit of his half chewed egg falling out of his mouth as he tried to keep up with her movements.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked, magicing up a plate, and starting to help herself to the food around her.

"Where did you even come from? Look at the mud on the table! You can't do that!" Harry cried, having finally finished eating his egg.

"I came from outside, and I can do anything I want." Aria challenged. Harry growled loudly.

"You can't just appear out of nowhere." Harry tried to plead. Aria turned to watch him talk, she didn't seem to be taking it in, she was just staring. Harry continued, "There have to be boundaries, you can't pop in and out like that, I want normal entrances, do you hear me?"

Aria swallowed her bite of bacon and lifted her hand and in a quick movement a green orb formed in her hand and then she slammed it down to table top. Harry clutched his throat, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. He looked to be trying to speak but no sound was coming out. Aria turned back to her plate of food.

"One, the only rules in play are mine, and you have to obey them. Two I will do and say what I want, and Three, there are no boundaries not in a job like this. Let me make this clear to you Mr. Potter, I am considered the best in the business for a reason, and that reason is because I do whatever is necessary to protect my charges, and you will be no different. Now I will give your voice back, I will not hear any more demands or complaints, or I will take it back and hide it and only give it back when Dumbledor demands that I do." Aria warned, pointing the tip of the knife to Harry, who's eyes were wide and bulging out of his head. I know I should have tried to keep it in, but I couldn't help it, the laughter came bubbling out. In flash Aria wasn't in her seat. Everyone was glancing around, then the bang echoed again.

Suddenly I was looking at mud splattered boots I had jumped in surprised. Her slender fingers were gripping my hair, forcing me to look up.

"Something funny?" She asked, her eyes were a stunning dark blue, now that I could see them up close. For some reason I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face.

"No." I struggled to whispered. She was watching me carefully and I relished it.

"Good." She replied. Her stare softened as she straightened his tousled hair.

"Hm, soft hair for a boy." She mused and then got up, she stepped off of the table and walked back to Harry.

"For the love of God please stop popping in and out!" Harry cried

"Look, if you want to get all technical I'm jumping not popping. " Aria snarled, glaring at him. She had taken up a second plat in her hand and was dumping an assortment of food onto it in large piles.

"No trouble while I'm gone!" Aria demanded pointing a finger at him and then she walked away, out through the door out to the guardians, heading back towards her floating castle. My hand traveled to where her fingers had gripped my locks, for some reason my smile wasn't wavering, she had touched me. Sure it had been threatening at first, but the few pats as she straightened my hair had been soft and relatively nice. She even thought I had soft hair. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. Getting up, I raced out the door, running after Aria.

"Aria!" I cried, seeing that she had managed to get half way across the field and was almost back to her castle. She didn't stop moving she kept walking ahead. I was sprinting now, trying to reach her in time.

"Aria!" I cried again this time she turned, she stared at me for a while and then turned away. A path formed on the lake and she walked across it. By the time I reached it the path had disappeared into the water, and she had disappeared into the large castle. I stood on the banks of the lake watching, waiting to see if she'd come out, but she never did. Defeated and deflated I returned to the great hall, I had classes to go to, work to do and a second challenge to figure out and plan for.


	3. Chapter 3

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: So here we are the third chapter =) I'm having fun reading it even if no one else wants to read it. Well if you do read it, do me a fav and REVIEW! Thanks guys**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I had given Harry a hint, use the Prefects washroom, take his egg with him. I didn't know if he had got it or not, but I owed him for telling me about the dragons. I knew Harry wasn't all bad he was actually pretty decent, but everything, good and bad, happened to Harry. Sometimes I wanted people to notice how good I was, not just how mediocre Harry was and elevate him to splendor. My day dreams about Aria were getting more intense, I struggled to keep my head in school or at least on the Triwizard tournament but I found it hard. I laid awake at night think about her and when I finally got my eyes shut my dreams consisted of her flowery laugh and long black hair. I saw her everywhere, though I wasn't sure if I was imagining her or not. I relished every sight of her, I tried to work up my courage to talk to her, but she was never around long. Appearing for a moment beside Harry and then disappearing again, most likely to her castle. Sometimes I saw her walking around the grounds, heading to the forest for some god awful reason. It never mattered where she was, she was in my head running around and wreaking havoc on my nerves and my attention span.

The day of the second trial I was called down to Dumbledor's office, on the way there I met up with Harry.

"You know what this is about?" I asked.

"No, you?" He replied.

"No." Obviously, why would I have asked if I didn't? Honestly he wasn't the brightest.

"Have you seen Aria today?" Harry sudden asked. "I didn't see her hovering around me this morning, nor was she in my room when I awoke just staring at me. I find it disturbing when she doesn't show herself… I never know when she's going to pop up."

I said nothing, I had noticed Aria wasn't around, but I had no idea that she would greet him in the morning, in his bunk, after he was sleeping… it was the third time I was jealous of Harry Potter.

Dumbledor stood to meet us, the other opponents were there, Victor Krum and that blonde girl.

"I hope you have all found your clue in your golden egg." Dumbledor whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Then you will know that the mermaids have taken you're more precious thing. Your friends. They are waiting for you at the bottom of the lake." Dumbledor explained. Harry's eyes had buldged out, apparently he hadn't realized they'd be taking people, to be fair neither did I. I had been sleeping with the bewitched telescope my grandfather had given me in fear of them taking it and sinking it somewhere in the lake.

"Won't they drown?" Harry asked. Dumbledor chuckled.

"No Harry, they are asleep and bewitched to breath underwater." Dumbledor explained he turned to Cedric.

"You're precious person refused to be put under. Luckily Aria can breathe underwater as it is. She's not happy to be submerged I expect she will give you quite a bit of trouble." Dumbledor warned, my cheeks flushed he had just told everyone in the room that Aria was my most precious person. Harry was eyeing me, I could feel it, I ignored him and nodded to Dumbledor.

"Any tips?"

"I'd say hit her but she'd see it coming and then she might try to kill you. I've told her to behave, if she doesn't offer her this." Dumbledor offered, handing him a golden bracelet. A golden heart charm hung off the gold links. I stared at it, the heart read Apollo. I didn't understand how this would help me.

"It's hers. Apollo took it off her this morning. She's been looking everywhere for it, she never takes it off. She's charmed it to be invisible the second it touches her wrist. You flash this is front of her face and then swim in the opposite direction…. Preferably towards shore." My face had gone red, Apollo? Who was Apollo? It was obvious he was living in the castle with her, he was important enough to have his name etched on a heart that meant a lot to her. Who the hell was this man? I pocketed the charm bracelet and then let them lead us out to the lake. I had already decided what form I would take when I got to the lake, but I was worried, Aria didn't know my name, I had only talked to her once and she was assessing whether or not I was a threat to Harry. Apparently I wasn't.

Dumbledor started the race and I used the bubble head spell so It looked like I had a diving helmet on my head. Harry had already gone underwater, he had used some herb of sorts he now had gills. He swam away from me, heading towards the depths. There was a great shadow from Aria's floating castle, I couldn't help myself I swam under and saw that there was a hole in the floor, obviously a water entrance, the floor happened to be see through. She could see anyone or anything coming from the lake. It was the first time I was seeing anything inside the castle, it looked rather homey, well the room I was looking at. A reading room, she had bookshelf after bookshelf of books, and a fire was lit in the hearth. I could see there were stairs beyond that room that lead up to the high levels. I waited, listening, I wanted to catch a glimpse of Apollo. He never came and I had a task to complete. I dove, straight down, and after a while I hit the bottom, I skimmed the sifting mud like sand wondering if Aria had gotten the mud from walking on the bottom of the lake. It would make sense, she could breathe underwater. I came across another ruin like castle, one you would expect to see in a fish aquarium at those muggle pet stores, except much, much bigger. Harry was already there, he was beside Ron, his best friend, Hermione was tied behind him as was a smaller blond person. There were two mermaid guards. Aria was sitting upon an overturned column her arms crossed she looked furious. I was certain I could see bubbles around her, I was worried she was so angry that she was boiling the water around her. I approached cautiously.

"Um, can we go up now?" I asked her, my voice sounded funny in the bubble. I wasn't sure if she could hear me. She didn't move. I fished into my pocket and took out the bracelet. She was on me in a second, pushing me into the mud, I didn't get a chance to swim away.

"How did you get this? How did you know I even had it?" She cried, bubbles escaped from her mouth but he heard her clearly.

"Apollo gave it to Dumbledor who gave it to me." I explained. I was sinking into the mud, I was a little afraid that I would drown in it. I was aware that Harry was watching the interchange, I was flushing again. She got off me, and put her bracelet back on her wrist, it instantly disappeared. I got up and stared at her.

"I have to take you back now." I said to her again, I lifted a hand to tap her shoulder, she swatted it away. She was staring at me, I liked the way her hair shimmered around her, she half smiled and then walked past me. Surprised I turned to face her.

"Well come on. You want to get back first don't you. The idiot over there wants to stay to see everyone up safely. Something tells me I'll have to go back to get him before he drowns, so let's get to the surface quickly please." She ordered. I saw over to her, she started walking away and I suddenly had a burst of courage. I swam quickly up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Before she could say or do a thing I began to swim up to the surface. It was taking longer then I thought it would and she definitely looked pissed at the fact that I was touching her. When we got to the surface, she pushed me away roughly and swam to the shore. I followed after her, where professors came running to give us blankets. To my surprise a tall brunette handed Aria a towel.

"How was it?" He asked her. Aria slapped him across the face.

"You said you didn't know where my bracelet went." She accused. The man tilted his head back and howled with laughter, and then It dawned on me, this man, this Greek Godly like man with perfectly bulging biceps, a perfect straight nose, lovely fluffy brown hair and disturbingly red eyes was Apollo.

"So, do you recognize him?" He asked, indicating to me.

"Nope. No idea why he's so fascinated in me, but I will tell you he is pretty handsy." Aria replied, toweling herself off, surprisingly she was looking dryer by the second. I turned red, she had no idea who I was.

"My name is Cedric." I called to her. She turned to stare at me.

"I'm not going to remember that. You're badger boy." She countered. I didn't know what to say.

"Badger boy?" I echoed. She pointed to my jersey, the symbol of my house, the badger, was illuminated there.

"My name is Cedric."

"You're still wet Badger Boy. Do you want me to dry you off?" She asked, ignoring my plight. She walked up to me and began to pat me down, I could feel the heat reverberating off of her hands, in moments I was bone dry.

"There you go. Nice and dry." She crowed. I was blushing again. I stammered my thanks, her hands were in my hair.

"You were the one with soft hair." She murmured. YES! She remembered me.

"Who's handsy now?" Apollo asked. The spell between us was instantly snapped, Aria turned and thrust her hand at him, in a flash water expelled from her hand and collided with Apollo's chest. He sputtered and coughed having very nearly choked on her attack.

"That was uncalled for." Apollo snarled, I noticed that she wasn't wet, it was as if the water had evaporated off of him. I sat down on the seat provided, wrapping the towel around myself, I was still pretty chilled, I was to wait for the others to come up. I was the first, I was pretty proud about that. To my surprise Aria sat down next to me, her arms resting on her knees. Apollo had disappeared. I wondered what to say to her.

"I like your castle. It looks cozy." I whispered.

"You saw my castle?" She asked.

"The floor is see through." I admitted.

"Yes, well I have several situated all over the world, They're all the same to me." Aria shrugged off.

"What of the mud? You always have mud on your boots when you come to breakfast. Where do you get it?" I asked, she was staring at me now, I was hoping I wasn't too red.

"I converse with the mermaids before I go to eat, ask if they would like me to get them anything." Aria admitted. I nodded, knew it.

"I'm sorry I had your bracelet. I didn't take it from you honest."

"I never thought you did. I thought I had merely lost it and you had picked it up." I was slightly crestfallen, she probably thought he couldn't have snuck up on her.

"Is it really important to you?"

"Yes, it is. Don't you have a precious item?" she asked.

"Yes, I was so scared they'd sink the bewitched telescope I got from my grandfather. I've been sleeping with it under my pillow all week. I've got a sore neck from it." I admitted. Aria wasn't smiling anymore she was watching me carefully, I wondered what I had said wrong.

"I'm not a good person to get attached to." She stated, "I'm a heart breaker."

"I'm not attached to you." I eased.

"Then why was I at the bottom of the lake?" She asked, I flushed.

"You're interested and that's enough. Stay away from me hot shot, I'm nothing about trouble you'll just get hurt." She warned She had gotten up, she walked towards the lake, stepping up on the waves. She was heading to a certain point in the middle. Krum and the blonde girl was back, she had failed the test, everyone was waiting on Harry now and he was really late. She stopped and made a gesture, a unfishy Harry shot out of the water clutching the small blonde child and Ron. He landed on the water as if it had suddenly solidified. She crouched down beside him, and poked his head, he looked up to her, water sloshed out of his mouth. Aria shook her head and began to walk away, the solidification must have followed her for when she walked away all three sunk back into the water.

"ARIA!" Harry called out, she turned to stare at him.

"Well get up!" Aria ordered. Harry swam to her, he helped the blonde child up and then got himself up, Ron followed. I waited for Aria to come back, she stared at me as if I was going to ask her another question, I offered her a hand to help her onto the sand. She didn't take it, instead she leant in close her cheek resting against mine, I could feel her breathe moving tickling my ear. Her cheek was ice cold against the heat of my flaming blush.

"Heed my warning badger boy people who love me die." Aria warned. She walked away from me, she headed back to her castle. I noticed that she never warmed Harry up like she did for me. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to heed her warned at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: The third Chapter! Woo! I'm super excited… I'm up to 100 hits… I wonder if anyone will Review this time. Hopefully you do… I love reviews! Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

She had warned me, did I listen? No. I found himself in the library after I over heard Hermione mention to Harry that there was an extensive chapter on her in an old history book. I found the volume in question and sat myself down to read over the pages.

The book said that The Rayne family was a long line of wiccans, not exactly conventional, and very many time victorious adversaries of many wizards. In 1908, Aria was the last of her line and after one long battle she disappeared. Many said that she had laid herself down in Avalon, to rest until she was called to do her bidding, others said she had drank the elixir from the philosopher stone and was now immortal and just hiding for she was no longer interested in being an assassin for hire, though many claimed to spot her every now and then. It wasn't until He Who Must Not Be Named showed up that several adventure wizards decided that they wanted to track down Aria. Some saying it was because they wanted to track her down to help with the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named, others to find her before He Who Must Not Be Named did, though the real truth was that she was fabled to give a wish to any who could release her from her glowing slumber. There was never any proof that he was actually searching for her, many alluded to the fact that he might have been too scared to look her up. Though it was said that he boasted about killing Aria upon her denial of his wish.

I took in the pages, and the brief scrawled pictures of her, none of which did her justice. How old was Aria exactly? She couldn't honestly be over 100 years old could she? Did she actually fight You know Who? But even if she had, she wasn't dead and therefore boasting about killing her was a lie. I had to admit it now, I was definitely obsessed

--

When I saw Aria next she was arguing, once again, with Potter.

"For the love of All that is Holy! Why are you reading those stupid book? They get nothing right! Ever!" She cried.

"Because you won't tell me anything! Why does it say you're over 100 years old?" Harry asked, shoving the book in her face.

"Have you ever thought that I had a relative that looked a lot like me?" Aria challenged. I quickly hid behind a statue, I didn't want to them to notice me listening in. Harry quickly flipped the page.

"That looks exactly like you?" Harry questioned, I had seen that picture, and I had to admit there were a few similarities, especial in the gaze the artist had captured.

"That looks nothing like me." Aria argued. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me the truth!" Harry demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Aria near screamed. Harry flinched and backed away. "Do you think it's logical for someone who looks like they could be your age to be over 100 years old?"

"Well if you drank from the philosopher stone…" Harry started but she cut him off.

"It was destroyed three years ago!" Aria snarled.

"Yea so?" Harry countered.

"I'd be dead you TWAT!" Aria cried, flicking his forehead. "Mark my words Potter! The last man to dig into my past DIED!" Harry gulped at the threat, he quickly retreated. I waited a few moments after Harry left, silence met my ears, it seemed like a good idea to sneak away now, Aria wasn't in the mood to chat now. I slowly slid out of the statue's shadow and bumped into something. I yelped and backed away, Aria stood in front of me, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Naught little badger boy, were you listening in?" She chided. For some reason I nodded.

"Did you hear what you wanted to hear?" She asked me.

"Did you fight You Know Who?" I blurted out, I briefly wondered if she had be charmed or something.

"Yes." She answered. I blinked momentarily.

"Did you lose?" I asked again.

"Yes and No. Mostly I got bored and left." Aria responded. She was walking away from me, I jogged to keep up with her.

"He told people he killed you." I stated.

"I had taken up the habit of disappearing in a bright flash, I assume he thought I had exploded or something." Aria replied.

"What did he want from you? Allegiance?"

"No, he wanted a wish."

"A wish?"

"Haven't you read the books? I'm supposed to grant one wish. A load of hooey the lot of it. Do I look like a genie to you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"So they person in the book that they're talking about, it's really you? You're over 100 years old?" I asked. Aria turned to me she looked angry.

"Damnit!" She swore, her face turning a color of red I hadn't seen on her before, surprisingly it was very attractive.

"What?" I asked, my voice quivered, how embarrassing.

"You're learning too much. Stop asking question, drop the subject entirely. Don't you understand the dangers? You're going to get yourself killed!" Aria demanded. I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, she gave me a quizzical look, as if to ask me if I wanted to lose my hand, I didn't care.

"I want to know more about you. Telling me to stop won't stop me, and if I do die, then I'll die happy." I told her. She stared at me as if I were the most insane boy on the planet. She sighed.

"Well it's too late for you." She whispered. She shook her arm out of my grasp and smiled at me.

"Read more books, there are quite a few on me and my family. Who knows, maybe you'll guess the truth." Aria challenged.

"Truth about what?" I asked her, my curiosity spiking.

"On what I actually am."

"You're a wiccan." I told her. She laughed, I liked the sound a little too much.

"That's only part of what I am. Have fun Badger boy." She waved, and then she was gone.

"My name is Cedric." I whispered to the empty hall, I wondered if she'd ever remember my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are another chapter. Hopefully a few people are enjoying this. Review if you are. Next update will be next Sunday! Review please. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The third and final task was to take place in a few days, and it was basically a large maze. It mirrored my feelings which seemed twisting and turning in turmoil. They pulled me in two directions, there was the ever lovely Cho who was ever so much in love with me, and then there was Aria, who didn't even know my name, who was haunting my dreams not letting me have a single day's rest. I knew that I should forget about her, I had a girl who loved me after all, but for some reason I could feel myself being pulled towards Aria. For some reason I wanted to be with her, to hold her close and make that sadness she harbored go away.

In my search through many old tomes and scrolls I found one old story.

A witch named Aria, found herself very deeply in love with a young prince. However a wicked king, who sought the witch for himself, waged war against the prince's country. The prince fought him valiantly, but the wicked king killed him in battle and Aria killed herself to be with her beloved prince before the evil king could claim her as his own.

The story was supposed to be a child's tale, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth behind it. She did tell me that the people who loved her died. I wanted to ensure her that I wouldn't die, that I could break the pattern, that I could stay with her, that I could be different. I supposed she didn't want to hear it.

The day I finally made up my mind was the day I awoke and found Aria across from my bed staring down at me. There was a small smile on her face as she looked down at me, and just for a moment I think I saw a tear. Confused I pushed myself up, and in the movement I looked away and when I looked again she was gone.

At breakfast I managed to overhear Harry's concerned remarks. Aria had not been there to meet him that morning; in fact he hadn't seen her at all. Of course I was concerned but what could I really do? There was a large rumbling that emanated from the lake, and I assumed that Aria was doing something violent. It wasn't until Apollo burst into the great hall that I sensed something was wrong. He was dressed in a regular pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. All the girls were watching him carefully, no doubt because he was so very handsome. He whispered frantically to Dumbledor, who's face immediately fell, I knew then that something was up and I was officially worried. It got worse when Dumbledor waved me over.

"You'll be going with Apollo here, stay close to him at all time ok?" Dumbledor told me. I glanced over to Apollo who was looking nervous, he fidgeted with his hands, and was half pacing.

"This isn't going to end well. She'll kill him, this is a horrible idea." Apollo was ranting, he was switching between biting his nails and running his hand through his dark brown hair. I was officially scared, what had happened to Aria to worry the great Apollo.

"She's in the process of sinking the castle whilst she's inside, I think we can take a few chances Apollo." Dumbledor chided. I glanced between the two of them, she was sinking the castle?

"Well what could happen if she's inside, she can breathe underwater." I asked them.

"She spouting fire and ice, if she sinks the castle there's a good chance she's either explode or freeze herself and I'll never get her out, she knows I can't go in the water. And if I don't get that whistle back we most definitely won't get her out." Apollo explained, he directed his last comment at Dumbledor who glared at Apollo.

"Just get him into the castle." Dumbledor ordered. Apollo rolled his eyes but lead me outside. Sure enough the castle was half in the water. Apollo grabbed my waist and jumped into the air, I looked down and saw the ground rapidly accelerating away from me, it was like I was flying on a broom only without the broom. Seconds later we landed onto a higher balcony. Apollo looked down to the rising water with a grimace. I realized that my cape was sizzling.

"Oh, sorry, Dumbledor must have forgot to put an anti heat charm on you." Apollo mumbled backing away from me.

"Her room is down the hall, just follow the screaming." Apollo told me, and then he launched himself off of the balcony and then safely back on shore. I turned back to the door and strode inside. Sure enough I could hear the distinct sound of wailing, there was no doubt about it now, something was distinctly wrong with Aria. The water was already inching up to this level, down the hall I saw a chair fly through the door and smash against the wall.

"Aria?" I asked. For a moment the wailing stopped.

"Allaric?" I heard her question.

"No, it's me Cedric? You know badger boy?" I reminded her. I carefully peaked into the room. If this was her room she had destroyed it. She was dressed in a flowing white dress, like the ones they used to wear in the middle ages. She had tears flowing down her cheeks her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. She ran to me when I walked fully into the room.

"Oh, Allaric, I thought he killed you." She breathed into my neck. I realized that this Allaric must have been a man she loved.

"No, I'm alright." I assured her. She smiled up to me through her tears and I had no other choice but to kiss her she was practically begging me after all. She pulled me onto her bed and for those brief moments I really believed that I was Allaric.

We lay together, her hushed exhaling blew across my chest, and I knew that this was what I wanted. I wanted to be her Allaric, I'd sell my soul to be her Allaric, I'd change my name if I had to. She rolled away from me, and I wanted to roll with her but something to my right caught my eye. It was a picture of her, well a mural anyways. It depicted her beside a blonde depicted as a king, and at their feet was a black haired crowned person offering up a great jewel. I stood to stare at the mural, the blonde one looked a little like me, was this her Allaric?

"Allaric?" I heard her mumbled, turning her body towards me, I turned with a smile.

"Yes?" I answered, she squinted at me, I wondered if the water had completely drained out of the house.

"Oh, badger boy, how did you get in here?" She sat up, clutching the blanket to her. I decided now would be a good time to deny everything, but she seemed to have gotten it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were… uh a really old friend of mine."

"Allaric." I mumbled. It wasn't fair I wasn't just completely with Potter now, I was competing with a dead man now too.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I suppose Dumbledor had you come in here." She assumed, throwing me my shirt. I put it on watching her carefully, she wasn't looking at him.

"Don't be sorry. I rather enjoyed myself. I've grown rather fond of you you know." I confided I moved towards her, but she stood and turned to me.

"You were taken advantage of and that is unfair and I thought I warned you about those who fall in love with me." She argued. I stopped her.

"I'm not them. I promise." I vowed. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're a mortal. You'll never understand." She whispered cupping my cheek in her hand. I smiled at the gesture.

"Then let me be blissfully ignorant." I pleaded, I kissed her before she could stop me. I expected some sort of resistance this time but she let him.

"I think it's high time I got you back to the castle." She whispered against my lips. I felt myself frown, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I am in a castle." I argued. She shook her head at me and led me out of the room. She led me down a long dimmed corridor that lead to the main stairs. At the bottom was Apollo smiling with his all knowing smile at her.

"Well kid, I knew you could do it." He whispered to me and then turned to Aria. "I'll get about drying to castle."

I thought he'd be mad at me, after what had just happened between Aria and I.

"He won't be cross with you will he?" I asked her, I definitely didn't want to leave her alone with him if he was going to try to hurt her. Of course what could I do really against Apollo, Aria could no doubt fight him off better then I could.

"No, why?" She asked him.

"Well, isn't he, your – uh – you know?" I stumbled over my words, wondering what to say, I didn't want to say the words, couldn't bear the thought if it was true.

"Apollo is my brother." Aria told me. I immediately calmed I felt a thousand pounds lighter. She escorted me back to the shore, waving at the giant squid gliding beneath us. When I got to the shore I paused to look at her.

"This meant the world to me." I confided. She smiled.

"that means a lot to me, honestly it does." She told me, I could feel myself beaming.

"But we can't be together, we're too different for this to work. Trust me, you will be much safer for you if you stay away from me." She warned me.

"I can't. Don't you see." I tried to plead.

"Be careful. You have your third test tomorrow don't you? Get your rest you'll need it if you want to be a champion." She told me, stepping back onto the pathway and heading back towards her castle. I watched her carefully as she went and then headed back towards the Hogwarts castle. I didn't get much sleep that night, not that it would have ever mattered, I just didn't know that then.


	6. Chapter 6

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Woo! Super long chapter! This is good though, I'm on my way to being almost finished! What do you guys think? Review if you liked it.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

There was quite a bit of commotion before the last task. Aria was furious and arguing with the judges.

"I won't help him! I just need to watch him!" Aria continued to point out.

"That is against the rules." The judge from Krum's school cried for the millionth time.

"Sod off! You and Your rules! My job is to make sure Voldemort – that's right I said his name – doesn't get him and I have a bad vibe from that maze!" Aria cried stunning everyone with her bravery. Even Dumbledor called him You Know Who. The judge grimaced.

"Aria be reasonable." Dumbledor whispered.

"You're the one who called me here! Am I supposed to guard him or not?" Aria questioned.

"You can sit out this one time, we both know you'll sense something off the second it happens. He'll be alright." Dumbledor assured her. Aria's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but one second can change everything. You better hope it's something I can track." Aria warned before disappearing in the crowd. She paused to slip Harry something. I wondered what it was.

--

The third task went incredibly well considering. I fought my monsters and defeated them and came damn close to the cup had a spider not snuck up on me. Harry had helped me finish it off, we decided that we should take the cup together, either way it would be a win for Hogwarts. I was fair like that. We both grabbed a hold of the cup and we were suddenly whooshing up in the air much like the time we had used a port-key. We landed in some grave yard god knows how far away from the school with a group of people bearing down on us.

"We don't need the second one." Someone ordered and then in a flash of green I died.

I'm glad to say it didn't hurt much, just a stinging pain and then I was in a line of people walking through a gray landscape. I don't know where we were heading but I got pulled aside twice. The first time I appeared back in the cemetery where Harry was dueling You know How, I guess I popped out of the wand or something. I could see my body slumped on the outskirts of the cemetery by the cup.

"Bring my body back to my parents?" I asked him, it would be ok if he couldn't, you know who knew if he'd ever get out of there alive, but he was Harry Potter of course he would. He was a good guy, he'd do his best to do as I asked. As I faded away I thought about Aria, I never got to find out about her I was getting closer to the front when I was suddenly pulled out of line once again.

"Who are you?" I asked the person. She turned to me, she looked a lot like an older Aria.

"My name is Sephora. Don't tell Aria you saw me." She told me, she ushered me through a door way.

"Just watch and learn." She ordered and then the door shut.

--

I was in an English country side by a brook, behind me I heard the loveliest music playing. I turned and there she was, my Aria, with flowers braided into her long black pleats. She was sitting upon a rock her deep blue gown had embroidered gold stars on the bodice, her skirts were arranged around her ankles delicately. I fell a little more in love with her as I watched her and listened to her haunting tune. I heard the sound of hooves approaching and saw Harry on a horse heading towards her. This Harry was different, he was wearing a deep purple tunic and black pants, on his head was a circular golden grown. I had no doubt in my mind that he was royalty of sorts.

The music stopped as he approached her, she stood to greet him. He stopped his horse just short of her, the large red gelding snorted disapprovingly.

"Good morrow fair maiden. Your music was as beautiful as you are." He praised her. I felt her uneasiness.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm sorry but I must be going." She thanked him. She tried to move around the horse, but he blocked her path. Aria looked up to him with disdain in her eyes.

"Such a fair maiden should not travel alone. I shall accompany you, here, take my hand." He ordered, holding his hand out to her. Aria refused to take it. I heard her thoughts clear as day.

_If I take his hand he'll take me back to his castle and I'll never see home again._

"No thank you majesty. It is only a little way up the hill." Aria turned down. I saw the niceness leave Harry's face.

"I am Prince and if I say am taking you home you must do as I say." He growled, nudging his horse closer. Aria looked at him and then to the horse, I wondered if she could out run it. Her eyes narrowed like she did whenever Harry said something along the lines of a challenge. Then she bolted towards the stream. The Harry swore and turned his horse after her, but Aria was running fast, she had lifted up her skirts bearing her creamy claves as she ran, she not once looked back. She ran through the trees, and up the hill until she came to a stone enclosure.

"Milady, why are you in such a hurry?" A guard asked.

"A prince, he chased me. Is my husband home?" She asked, the guard nodded and pointed up to the small castle.

"I'll bar the gates, not let him past." The guard assured her. She thanked him graciously and then ran towards the steps.

"Allaric!" She cried, rushing into the grand foyer, I noticed that it looked exactly like the castle she was staying in now.

"Yes my darling?" I heard a man asked, she rushed into a room that I was sure was an office of sorts.

"Allaric, he's here." She told him. He looked up from the papers and I an older version of myself looking at her.

"Who is here darling?" I, no Allaric asked her. I noted the lovingness my past self was putting into the words, I had not a single doubt in the world that she was the love of his life.

"The prince I told you about! The one from the vision, try to remember." She pleaded with him. Allaric chuckled, he came around his desk and crushed her to his chest, he kissed her swiftly.

"Allaric!" Aria groaned, she wanted him to be serious about this.

"No one shall take you from me wife." He promised her. Aria rest her head on his chest.

"I hope you are right."

"Come now, let us go meet our guest." Allaric told her, he linked arms with her and then lead her out to the courtyard where Past Harry was waiting.

"I'm a Prince Bastile, that maiden is mine." He cried through the gates, pointing at Aria with his drawn sword. Allaric smiled at him, though Aria looked frightened.

"I am sorry Prince Bastile, that my guards have not been more hospitable. Let him through." He ordered. Reluctantly they raised the gate, letting Bastile through.

"How very kind of you. Now give me the girl." Bastile ordered.

"Now, now Prince Bastile, surely you have time for a brief introduction. I am King Allaric, the wise and the noble, I rule over these lands here, this maiden – as you call her – beside me, is my wife, Aria." Allaric told her. Bastile growled.

"I don't care what she is, she is to be my wife now. Give her to me." Bastile ordered. Allaric continued as if he hadn't heard Bastile.

"I've known your father for quite some time. He and I have never once quarreled, I consider him one of my closest allies. Go home now Prince Bastile, my wife will be staying here with me." Allaric told him, his demeanor had changed, he had a dangerous look about him, Bastile saw that he was clearly out-numbered and began to back away.

"She'll be mine one day, just you wait. You'll regret this!" Bastile swore. Allaric nodded, and waved him off then turned triumphantly to his wife. He kissed her again.

"See Aria, you are still safe with me. Nothing to worry about." He told her. Aria nodded but her thoughts ran out again.

_Until the war that is._

--

The imaged flashed and I was suddenly in a different castle and Prince Bastile was storming through the castle to the throne room. He threw the doors open and walked into the meeting.

"Father we are going to war with Prendergast." Bastile ordered. His father was an old man, his beard was whitened and he looked frail.

"Why?" He asked, ignoring the other's gasps and addressing his son.

"King Allaric dares to keep my bride to be from me." Bastile told him.

"Nonsense, Catalina is upstairs." His father waved at him. I was angry already, he already had a fiancé? What was wrong with this man?

"No! I have found myself a more suitable wife, and he has the gall to deny me my Aria." Bastile corrected.

"Aria you say?" The old king asked. Bastile nodded. "Now my son, Aria is Allaric's wife. I was at their wedding, of course he would deny you her."

"But father -!" Bastile started but the old king silenced him by raising his hand.

"We will not go to war with an ally simply because you want his wife." The old king ordered. I saw Bastile's lip curl.

_I'll have her as my wife. As soon as I'm king she'll be mine. _I heard Bastile's voice in my head, I shuddered at the icy feeling he gave me. I wondered what he had in mind.

--

Once again the image shimmered out and I was back at Aria's castle. Allaric was older and scared, he was pouring over maps with a few generals. Aria flew into the room.

"Allaric! You are home!" She cried she was in a white shift, no doubt what she had worn to bed. She threw herself at him and Allaric hugged her as if she were his world and I saw it in their eyes and when they kissed. She fingered a jagged cut that had been bandaged.

"I wanted you to rest darling." He told her.

"How can I rest with a war waging just outside the door! Oh Allaric I'm so frightened I've had the dream again." She sobbed, pressed her cheek into his chest.

"Aria, darling, I want you to listen to me. Your dreams are always correct, and I fear that I will fall to him, I have grown old and out of practice and Bastile has lived for this day. If he comes to you as he does in the dream I want you to go back." He told her, he took a sliver chain off of his neck, a silver star was at the end, he placed it into her hands.

"Allaric, there must be another way, we shall run from him." Aria pleaded.

"Aria, you must promise me, promise me you will go back if he comes to claim you. I cannot bear the thought of that monster having you." He whispered, cupping her hand in his cheek. She promised him and he kissed her softly. "I will be in to see you in a few moments, go and wait for me."

He watched her go with a sadness on his face, he turned back to the general.

"Apollo." He whispered, one of the generals looked up and I could see that it was Apollo in full uniform "I want you to make sure she goes back, take her with you if you have to. Promise me he won't have her."

"Yes, lord, I will make sure my sister returns." He told him. Allaric nodded. They made a few more plans and then Allaric left to be with Aria. I saw the look on Apollo's face, the same as Aria's face somehow I just knew that Allaric was in fact going to die.

--

The picture shimmered out and then I was in a throne room, Aria was sitting on a golden throne a gold circlet on her head, a star hung off the middle resting in the middle of her forehead. The more elaborate throne beside her stood empty, no doubt Allaric was still at war. The door burst open and Bastile walked in Aria stood to address him a sternness on her face, in a second a few guards came to block Bastile, Apollo was at her side in a second.

"Hello darling Aria." Bastile taunted. Aria titled her chin in defiance.

"You are not welcome here! When Allaric returns…" She started but Bastile cust her off with a merry laugh.

"But he is already here." He told her. Aria looked around, he lifted his hand and a head bounced past the guards and landed at the steps that lead up to the throne. Despite Apollo's words Aria ran to it in a moment, picking up the severed head and looking into Allaric's dead eyes. In that moment Bastile and his men charged the pathetic line of men standing in front of them, and Apollo ran to Aria's side. I saw the anger and her eyes, and the tears falling and suddenly she was screaming. The windows shatter, the men put their hands to their ears, Apollo tired to grab Aria but she ran at Bastile.

She had him by the throat hold him up high, his feet dangled off the ground.

"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" She sobbed. "So I'll take your most precious asset from you."

Suddenly Bastile was set aflame and Apollo finally got to Aria, he put the silver star to his lips and blew, a shrill whistle echoed and in a flash of light the two disappeared. Bastile dropped to the ground still in flames and began to roll around screaming in agony. I knew he would survive.

He had taken Aria's most beloved, and she had taken his looks from him, he was now as hideous on the outside as he was in the inside.

--

The picture blurred again and it looked like I was suddenly facing You Know Who, back when he was powerful. A rock across from his Aria was sitting staring off into the starry night.

"I have come for my wish." He told Aria, Aria turned to him.

Somewhere in the distance I heard someone call my name.

"Badger boy? Gah! What's his real name? Cedric? Cedric! CEDRIC?" I heard someone call. I turned and saw Aria coming through the door, she looked around at the scenery.

"What are you watching?" She asked me.

"I don't grant wishes I'm not a genie." The past Aria told him. Present Aria's mouth fell open.

"How did you get in here?" She asked grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the door.

"All the tales and the books say I get a wish!" You Know Who argued.

"Ever thought they were wrong?" Past Aria taunted. You Know Who must have lost his patience at that point for he raised his wand up to curse her no doubt. I didn't get to see the rest, she had dragged me out of the room and the door had banged shut. We were running now, well she was running I was struggling to keep up. We were going the opposite way as everyone else in the cues, behind us I heard angry cries and the sounds of something very large and not human coming after us. Up a head I saw a tear in the wall, or at least that's what I thought it was. Aria threw me though it and I landed back on the quidditch field. I turned back and saw Aria fighting something with long talons through the rip in space, she finally managed to get through and Apollo handed her a Scythe. She swiped the rip and it sealed with a pop. She turned back to me, I was staring at my dead body, my parents sobbing over it.

"Well go on, get in it." She ordered. Pointing to the body.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"I don't lose people on my watch thank you very much! Now get back in your body Badger Boy!" Aria demanded, she was near hysteria. My parents stared at her in wonder, no doubt wondering why she called me Badger boy. I wanted to argue more, but I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions. I moved to my body and as soon as I got close I felt like I was being sucked in and then all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**To You I'm Devoted**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Another long chapter folks! I unno I could end it here, or go on for more. What do you think? More? Tell me peoples!**

**Chapter** 7

* * *

When I awoke again I was in the infirmary, with my parents looking down at me.

"Oh thank goodness!" My mother cried, her frail arms gripping me tightly. I grimaced and groaned, everything hurt, thankfully my dad pulled her off.

"We were worried." My dad whispered.

"Where's Aria?" I asked. I saw the hurt in their eyes, no doubt they were hoping I'd be more worried about them.

"She's with Harry, she hasn't left his side since he got out of the maze" His mother mumbled. I frowned, she was with Harry? Of course she was, he was her objective.

"Shall I go get her?" My dad asked. My mother frowned and shook her head, I wondered what Aria had done to anger her. What had happened really? Where had I gone? I hadn't actually died had I? I nodded to my dad and before he could even move away from Aria was there leaning over the side of my bed.

"Morning Badger Boy! How you feeling? What do you remember?" Aria asked, leaning in really close. I love the proximity.

"His name is Cedric." My mother growled.

"Stop it mother." I snarled, Aria didn't flinch she didn't even acknowledge my mother.

"What did that meddling lump of rock show you?" Aria questioned. I titled my head as if feigning confusion. Aria didn't buy it.

"Allaric." I whispered. Aria ran a hand over her face.

"She showed you all of that?" Aria asked. I nodded. She swore loudly.

"I'll kill her. I swear." She cried whirling away. I grabbed her arm.

"Tell me what happened." I ordered her. She turned to me and nodded.

--

Harry hadn't been able to contact Aria until after his wand went insane on him. He had seen the last magic spells Voldemort had used recently, Including Cedric's ghost and his parents ghosts. After everything was done, he managed to get away from the people perusing him. He dug into his shirt and pulled out the silver whistle in the shape of a star. Harry took a deep breath and blew, the blast was shrill and loud and it startled not just him but the people hurling curses at him.

There was ripping sound and when Harry looked up, Aria was walking through a hole she had made in the Aira, a long black blade scythe in her hand. She looked down at him with anger in her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! You are totally not worth this AGGRAVATION!" Aria screeched. Curses were whirling past her face panicking, he reached up and pulled her down.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" Harry argued. Aria snorted, and peered over the tombstone they were behind.

"I should have known, portkeys are so damn difficult to trace. Five on the left, three on the right one hiding behind that snake faced twat. Ok, relatively easy. Let's see if I get in range I can cut his head off. A good shield will block any spells, maybe add a rebounding shield and you'll go back through that." She mumbled pointing to the hole.

"No, I need to get Cedric's body, I can't leave him." Harry told her. Aria looked over the tombstone again, she rolled her eyes but didn't argue, no Aria was already up. She was walking forward with her hands extended in front of her. The curses were bouncing off of whatever she had put in place there, Harry ran to keep up with her.

"Aria Rayne?" Voldemort cried. Aria growled.

"That's right snake bait. Obviously you need to work on your killing, you keep failing at it." Aria taunted.

"You stupid little witch! Give me my wish." Voldemort screamed. Aria rolled her eyes, walking past him, the boundary knocked him back a bit as she went by.

"I am not a geni you stupid little prat. I don't grant wishes, never did." Aria scowled. Harry ran past her to Cedric's body, Aria had yet to recognize him. Voldemort was trying to get past her barrier, Harry had a firm grip on Cedric's body.

"Aria?" Harry asked. She had yet to turn to him.

"You're wasting your time. You're a failure! How can you possibly save the boy when you couldn't save his parents? You're washed up! You're useless…" Voldemort taunted, Aria had lost her temper.

"You're DEAD!" She screamed, taking down her barrier she launched herself at him. He wasn't expecting that, not even in the least. She landed on top of him gripping his throat, shaking him as she chocked him. His bald slimy head hitting the ground over and over as she did. The Death eaters were swarming towards Harry, while Voldemort had managed to free himself of Aria's grasp. He hurled curse after curse at her, but nothing would deter her. She blocked and parried and shot back blasts of energy.

"ARIA!" Harry cried. Aria turned and was hit by an Avada-Kadavra, she was thrown back. Harry expected her not to get up, but she did and she looked even more pissed then before.

"GO HOME!" Aria ordered. Harry gripped the Portkey and hugged Cedric's dead body to his and with a pop he was taken back to the quidditch field. While Aria was left behind to fight the deatheaters and Volemort alone.

When Harry got back to the pitch he was taken aside by Professor Moody, who took him to his office. The others were busy with Cedric's body and it wasn't long till Harry figured out that Moody wasn't who he said he was, and was in fact the one who orchestrated everything.

Down at the pitch Aria had arrived, and found the body of Cedric in his parents arms.

"Who's that?" She asked. Dumbledore was at her side.

"That's Cedric, he was with Harry." He told her. Aria was confused.

"What do you mean he was with Harry, Harry was alone." Aria growled, she wouldn't have left a second hostage behind.

"He was killed before you got there." Dumbledore explain. Aria growled and reached behind her, pulling out the black bladed scythe again.

"That is completely unacceptable. I do not loose charges." She snarled, slice open a rift in space. She took a step through.

"Badger boy!" She called, there was no response, seconds later she poked her head out of the hole, "What's his name again?"

"Cedric." Dumbeldore told her. Aria disappeared, into the grey mist on the other side, calling his name. Dumbledore turned to Cedric's parents.

"Don't worry, she's a professional." He assured them. Aria had been to the afterlife before, and was glad to see that Cedric hadn't gone through the gates, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to bring him back. But finding him in a viewing room, no doubt set up by a close relative of hers, was equally as distressing. She pulled Cedric spirit back into their realm, pausing only to stop the Furies from getting through to the other side.

Once back on the pitch Aria shut the portal she had opened and ordered the spirit to enter his body. Of course Cedric's parents were outraged, what kind of game was she playing? Imagined how shocked they were when they're dead son's eyes bolted open, began to cough while he sputtered for any air, then collapsed into a dark oblivion. But hey at least he was breathing.

It was then that Aria noticed that Harry wasn't around.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, glancing around. No one knew. Aria grumbled something about being typical of him and disappeared on her quest to find him.

At that same moment Harry was convinced he was going to die, for the fake Moody proved to be an agent for Voldemort. Just when he thought all was lost, Aria broke through the door and blasted the faker away. Harry was going to thank her but she had other plans.

"I wasn't gone five minutes and you already got kidnapped by someone else? What is it with you? You'll be the DEATH of me!" She screamed. Harry noticed that her face was scratched and she was favoring the side the Avada Kadavra had hit. Harry had been certain that she was invincible and the sight of her injured guilted him. He was dangerous to everyone, even those who weren't supposed to die.

Harry was then transported to the infirmary where Cedric had been place, and Aria refused to move from her post. Convinced that if she even left for a few seconds something else would happen to him. Harry was inclined to agree, he was always in trouble these days.

--

"You can have the winnings." Harry told me, handing him a large purse of money. I shook my head.

"You didn't actually die, you have the winnings." I argued.

"Split the winnings." Aria grumbled. She was sitting on a chair in between the two beds, her head in her hands. She must have been tired.

"Where will you go for the summer?"' Harry asked her. Aria looked up.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I'll be able to go far from you, but I do have other things to check up on." Aria mused. My heart started, summer vacation meant no Aria, what was I going to do?

"Besides, I was only meant to watch you for the year. Technically speaking once the school year is over I'm done with you." She told Harry. Harry gulped.

"I know you don't like me, but it would be awfully nice to have you as an ally." Harry whispered.

"I never said I didn't like you." Aria argued, though I knew perfectly well that she did, I had seen her past I would understand why she did.

"I also heard what Voldemort said" Harry mused, I tried not to gasp at the name, but it was hard, luckily Aria ignored me. "You were assigned to help my parents weren't you?"

"Until your father decided he didn't need my help at all. I was out of the house for a day and they were dead. I don't lose charged, I NEVER lose charges, and because he had to be pig headed I have this blemish on my otherwise perfect record." Aria grumbled. Harry stared at her, she was staring down at the tiles as if they held the answer to her problems.

"I couldn't stop him, but I saved you." Aria whispered finally, after a long stretch of silence.

"Then you really are immortal." Harry crowed. Aria shook her head.

"Not immortal, just not human. My kind lives longer than yours." Aria told them.

"Wiccan's you mean?" I asked. Aria shook her head.

"Than what are you?" Harry asked. Aria laughed.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." She told them. Both boys protested but Aria was adamant on the topic. Eventually both boys drifted off into a deep sleep.

--

The summer feast was the last day of school. My parents were still here of course, no point in them leaving in a day or two when I would be returning after that, they should go home together. I however had other plans, I just had to get Aria to agree. I smiled up to her, she was sitting at the teachers table, with Apollo beside her, both listening to Dumbledore who seemed to be giving her further instruction. After a while he handed over a very large purse of gold, which Aria handed to Apollo. I wondered if that was the payment for saving my life. I had yet to sit down when Cho came running at me, throwing her arms around me and smothering me in a deep kiss.

I realized then I had never gotten around to telling her that I didn't like her as much anymore, that I had my heart set on anyone else. When she pulled away I saw Aria over the top of her head, she didn't look pleased.

Once the banquet was finished Aria all but ran out of the great hall. I excused myself and gave chase after her.

"ARIA!" I cried, she had broken out into a sprint she made it to the lake before I did. The pathway had disappeared before I had even gotten to the shores. Except this time I wasn't letting her go. I plunged into the cold black waters intent on swimming to her door. That was until I got stuck in the weeds growing from the bottom of the lake. I sunk to the bottom wondering if I was going to die, AGAIN, when I felt something grip the neck of my robes. I was yanked clear out of the water, with a force so strong I could have sworn it was magic. It was Aria, which was basically close enough.

"I just bought you back to life, I will be extremely upset if I had to do it again." She growled. The water had hardened beneath our feet, I was sitting beside her coughing and sputtering.

"You didn't wait for me." I accused her.

"So you decided to swim it?" She asked. I nodded. I noticed that had an arm around me as she knelt beside me. I figured now would be a good enough time to ask.

"I want to go with you." I told her. Aria started and backed away.

"You can't be serious." She mumbled. I moved closer to her, I kissed her thoroughly wanting to prove to her that I cared for her, that I wanted to be with her. She let me at first and then halted the kiss, I searched her face and saw the pain and conflict in her eyes.

"You can't. This isn't a good idea." She whispered again, there wasn't much conviction in her voice.

"I'm not Allaric. I'll listen to you, besides if you're not here to watch me who'll save me from all the stupid things I'll do to fill your absence in my life?" I asked. She giggled.

"What sort of stupid things?" She asked, kissing my lower lip.

"All sorts of dangerous death defying things." I mumbled kissing her again. This time she didn't stop me, no my mother did.

"CEDRIC!" She screamed. It jolted both of us out our lovely trance. I was furious. Aria glanced over my shoulder and I did the same. My mother was on the shore with my father, Cho and Dumbledore.

"You should go back." She told me, standing up. A pathway appeared, my mother was already stepping onto it. When I turned back to Aria she was gone, I still didn't know if that had been a yes or not.

--

"No!" My mother cried. I was in my dormitory packing my things, I had told them I was going with Aria.

"I owe her for saving my life. I want to be with her!" I argued. My dad had been oddly silent. My mother was throwing a fit.

"Have you read the stories? You cannot trust a Wiccan!" My mother screamed. I flinched but didn't stop, I packed away my grandfathers telescope.

"She's not a wiccan" I told her.

"Then what is she?" She challenged her arms folded across her chest, he foot tapped as she waited for my response.

"I don't know." I mumbled. My mother threw her hands up.

"You see. She clearly is untrustworthy. I will not let you go." She cried.

"She saved my life!" I defended.

"And we will forever be grateful, but I will not let her take you away from us. We just got you back!" My mother near sobbed. I understood now, my mother was afraid I'd never come back.

"Let him go." My father demanded, it was the first time he had spoken since I had told them what I wanted to do. My mother turned to him shocked.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"If he's so hell bent on going, let him go. He'll be fine. She brought him back to life once, she'll do it again. But you have to write." My father ordered. I smiled and thanked him, I hugged my mother and then headed to the lake.

--

On the way down to the lake I met Cho.

"So you really like her huh?" She asked me, I could tell she was crying and felt kind of guilty about that.

"I'm sorry Cho, I like you, I do, but I really kinda like her too. I didn't know how to tell you, and I had planned to after the third task, but you know…" I explained, trailing off. She nodded as if she understood. She hugged me briefly and then turned away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the lake, so was Dumbledore. Aria and Apollo stood on the shore, the Castle was gone. Aria hugged Harry briefly and put a small compact mirror in his hands.

"Don't lose this, do you understand? Carry it on you at all times." She ordered. Harry nodded. I noted he was still wearing the Silver Star whistle. She came to Dumbledore who was smiling down at her.

"We're square now." She told him. He nodded. "We had better be square, no more surprises!"

Dumbledore laughed and brought her into a tight embrace.

"You used to love surprises dear." He told her, Aria smiled.

"It's been a long time since I liked surprises, if I remember you were still a boy when I liked surprises. You're showing your age Albus." She chided. He laughed again. Aria caught sight of me and my parents.

"What are you doing with that trunk?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you." I told her. Aria looked surprise.

"No you're not." She argued. I was shocked.

"But, you and I, we… on the lake?' I stammered.

"That wasn't a yes." She argued. Suddenly Apollo stepped past her and picked up my trunk with ease, and placed it by his feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"He's coming with us." Apollo told her. Aria hit him, hard, it was the first time I had seen the large man flinch.

"He can't come with us." Aria argued. I could feel my heart breaking, didn't she want me?

"He can if you put a heat resistance charm on him." Apollo growled. Aria turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me. I nodded, clasping her hands in mine, I could feel the goofy smile plastered to my face. She turned to my parents.

"And you're ok with this, even though I face many dangers almost every day?" She asked. My mother gasped and came close to swooning, My father nodded. Aria shrugged.

"Fine, Alvara Luminosus Cetroniam." She cried and pointed at me. I felt a tingly feeling spread throughout my body, but I didn't notice anything different. Apollo whistled and I saw the setting sun glimmer in the distance. Aria turned towards the light and I saw that it was getting brighter and brighter. She took out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to me, I noticed that Apollo was glowing slightly.

In moments I saw a pair of flaming horses pulling a large glowing chariot.

"Are you the Greek god?" Hermione asked, marveling at the vehicle. Apollo laughed.

"He was loosely based off of me yes." Apollo confided, once again I wondered who these people really were. I hugged my mom and dad once more, Aria said good bye to everyone once again and then we got on the chariot. Apollo picked up the reins and snapped them briskly, the horses started off again. I turned to Aria with a smile on my face, and as the horses picked up enough speed to get into the air. I kissed her, delighted with the thought of the new life I was starting with her.

* * *

**Am I ending it here? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
